rcw_history_and_public_informationfandomcom-20200213-history
RCW: All Historical Wiki Conflicts
This page is being recreated since the other wiki that I created got deleted due to someone reporting it due to the drama that was gaining flames in March. Administrative War Origins: The Administrative War was a conflict between Mario and DaisyPeachPower, this was possibly the first war to ever occur on the wiki after years of peace. Some of the information on the war might be inaccurate considering not much is known about the conflict since it has passed. Beginnings: The war began with Mario, the wiki founder, contacting DaisyPeachPower because she tried to move the current wiki and create a new one. This caused anger among DaisyPeachPower who would argue with Mario about the wiki's future. War of words between both sides: The two sides continued to fight against each other and called each other out. Daisy herself said that Mario was very inactive and never helped the wiki out, she also claimed she did more since he was gone but Mario took back to her and countered these claims. There was extreme discord in conversation between Mario and Daisy. End: The war ended with Daisy being demoted as Administrator to Chat Moderator and became inactive after the extreme turmoil over the conflict between her and Mario. However, the founder himself remained and it is assumed that he won the war considering he was able to prevent Daisy from moving the wiki. Vandalism War Origins: The Vandalism War began after a video was made by EmpLemon that was meant to mock the wiki in one of his videos as a joke. This strengthened many vandals to come to the wiki and vandalize pages. The result of the war is very unknown so far because there continues to be vandals and is uncertain if the war has ended or not. Beginnings: The war began with EmpLemon making a video called Internet Hierarchy Portrayed by Spongebob. The video became very popular and so far has 271,234 views. This sparked many of his fans to have more interest in searching on the wiki. This would lead to vandals attacking the wiki and trolling the users on there. Vandal Increase: The surge of vandalism spreaded across the wiki like wildfire after the video. Many people from EmpLemon's channel would surge the amount of vandals on the wiki, causing havoc among authors on their pages. The vandals attacked many pages as a way to troll or ruin people's creations on the wiki. End: It is quite unknown if the war ended considering the wiki still has vandal attacks which have may or may not been inflamed by EmpLemon's video that he created. As of February of 2018, there continues to be vandals making unnecessary pages and creating vandalism across the entire wiki. Chas Flamewar Origins: The flamewar had begun after Roblox543 and EnderChas flamed each other over the fact Chas was accused of taking over the wiki and enforcing policies from MCCW. The accusations led to a flamewar erupting between both sides and a fight between Roblox543 and Chas' supporters who had backed him in the conflict. Beginnings: The war began with a argument erupting about the wiki slowly being taken over by EnderChas. He claimed that these accusions were not true and that Roblox543 himself was just a troll. The conflict began in Mid-Febuary of 2018 but clashes watered down when Chas decided to take a break but Roblox543 had grew angry with him and thought in his perspective that Chas was trying to take over. Turning point of the war: The war grew stale once Chas became less active on the wiki but there was some small and huge clashes between both sides even after the war had stopped gaining steam. Roblox543 continued to denounce EnderChas and he also denounced him back, the clashes became very little later on. End: The flamewar still remains in uncertainty but it is safe to say that it ended due to Chas being blocked across FANDOM for sockpuppeting on Pickaxepedia (a sister wiki of MCCW) and temporarily having his rights removed from the RCW till he was unbanned. Both Roblox543 and EnderChas stopped fighting but both remained enemies and still disliked each other for some time until April when they began to get along until Roblox543's actions against Loracity in late April caused Chas and Roblox543 to start hating each other again. RCP Wiki Cold War Origins: This war did not involve any official attacks on other wiki's or users but it did stir a lot of conflict. It involved some flaming in it, but overall conflict was less common and sometimes it would erupt some drama around the wiki. Both sides remained pretty cool during this time and negotiated to make sure no conflict would happen. However, this ended when Roblox543, a user on RCP, mostly did not agree with what the admins were doing on the wiki. The situation caused some admins such as EnderChas and Landon, to ban Roblox543 in their point of perspective. This did not go too far and a war would eventually follow after the Cold War. Roblox Skirmish Origins: As the MCCP and Minefictions wiki had agreed to peace. There was a war that would erupt soon between Roblox543 and the RCP wiki admins. This war happened from March 10-11, it was very short but also brutal. It caused some clashes too, and would result in Roblox543 being FANDOM banned for a week. The user remained neutral throughout his ban and surrendered to peace. The war had devastating consequences on the peace process and resulted in a treaty being made to stop it. The Roblox543 War Origins: Once Roblox543's FANDOM block expired, he requested for his RCW block to be lifted early. JoeBee James and EnderChas refused, and R543 was enraged, so he began attacking Minefictions, MCCW and RCW with sock accounts. Later on, Roblox543 made two fake accounts under EnderChas' name, and went onto MCCW. The admins on that wiki were actually convinced that Chas ran those accounts, and DekuDesu and Yoshfico123 reported Chas to FANDOM. Roblox543 made a blog post on a new sock account, claiming that he had manipulated people into reporting Chas to FANDOM. An anon contributor of Minefictions called LuckyGuy2017 screenshotted this, and messaged Yoshfico on Minefictions. Later on, Chas posted a forum post claiming that the accounts were not his, and he had reported them to FANDOM for impersonation. DekuDesu and Yoshfico decided to inform FANDOM that they had been manipulated into reporting Chas, but in reality, Roblox543 should have been reported. Second Administrative War Origins: The war resulted on the 24th of April but ended shortly the next day, the reason for the war starting was due to major disagreements between Roblox543 and Loracity on how the wiki should be run. Eventually, Roblox543 made a fake account, Mario192, to make Loracity dig in and make him Bureaucrat. The act was successful and the user gained more power to start a overthrow of Loracity, however, he made a few common mistakes which led to his loss. Mainly due to the fact he promoted Chas and Landon to Bureaucrat in order to justify his efforts. But this did not work and the two users eventually called him out. Roblox543 then declared war against the admin team and formed a opposition Bureaucratship, which would work to gain power over the wiki. He deleted pages and banned Chas in an attempt to crush the team, however, the Bureaucratship powers on his account only led to more confusion on the opposition side. A huge blocking war took place between Chas and Roblox543, where Roblox543 attempted to remove the rights of Chas, Oblivion, Laser, Carrot, and a few others. Roblox543's Bureaucratship was ultimately defeated due to FANDOM getting involved, however, the war led to the wiki fighting itself. Chas and Landon then removed their bureaucrat rights and would fight Roblox543 as admins. RCCW Civil War Origins: This war was somewhat similar to the previous but it did not involve any admins fighting against each other. The wiki instead fought itself after the previous war ended, the war mostly avoided involving other wikis but some users who came from the two other wikis came to help and aid the admin team against Roblox543. There was clashes there and there as well as flaming. Roblox543 got an Administrator banned which caused further tensions escalating. Landon got banned on his main and then on his alt, Average3321, after Roblox543 impersonated him and accused him of violating COPPA by using an account called Email3321 to make FANDOM ban Landon. He then retired after he was globally disabled by FANDOM, but returned a few days later after Roblox543 started becoming less active. After that, mostly unrest and attacks continued, there was little hope from the users at first that Roblox543 showed signs of slowing down until he declared the war ended. But a treaty and agreement has not been signed and the sides were at war for a long time due to drama but at this point the war has a good chance of ending or not. A vote was hosted by EnderChas on whether to unban Roblox543 but the vote was unsuccessful and the majority voted for Roblox543 to remain banned. However, Roblox543 left FANDOM after being constantly banned by Chas, this caused stress having to create sockpuppets constantly and trying to negotiate with the RCW administration but was being constantly blocked and ignored. He returned a few days later on an alt called Robloxian543, which Chas let him have another chance on the wiki, but Roblox543 retired after Chas rejected his request to become admin. He then returned on Robloxian543writer and was made content moderator, but after threatening the wiki due to the vote about his theme was declared oppose, Landon chose to remove Roblox543's discussion moderator rights, thus causing Roblox543 to threaten to put the wiki under lockdown. He attacked the wiki on socks and continued vandalising, but then negotiated with Chas and a few others in Discord and they agreed to unban Roblox543 on his Mandroid543 account and let him be admin and could suggest changes to the wiki, but if users disliked them, they would have to provide civil constructive criticism about these changes. Since then, Roblox543 has not caused any disruption in the RCW community, except around 20th July, where his Mandroid543 account was globally blocked until October. This caused Roblox543 and EnderChas to file aggressive complaints to FANDOM about the ban, which convinced FANDOM to unban Mandroid543 from the FANDOM network early. Mandroid543 was unbanned from the FANDOM network. The Loracity Skirmish Origins: This war started on 7th June 2018. After Loracity found out that Chas had made Roblox543 admin, he immediately fired Chas from the bureaucrat team and told him to remove his bureaucrat rights. Instead of removing his rights, Chas simply blocked himself on RCW and retired. This caused drama in the RCW community and damaged Loracity's reputation. Beginning: Loracity left a message on Chas' wall, telling him to remove his bureaucrat rights because of promoting Roblox543. Chas blocked himself and abandoned RCW discord, with his final message stating that he was leaving. Users such as MAGICMISSILE123 and BlueHeart7693 were upset at this. Middle: One day later, Chas returned and refused to remove his rights. Chas and Loracity argued in Discord and then when Roblox543 found out, he put up a post asking whether the "owner" status should be removed from Loracity and applied to Chas or Mario1999562. Loracity then threatened to commit suicide. This led some users, such as Rin, to put up posts calling Roblox543 out for his actions. End: Loracity returned a few hours later and apologised for overreacting immaturely to Roblox543's suggestion. BlueHeart7693 and MsFraidyCat were made bureaucrat, Chas was made co-owner, and Roblox543 was allowed to be admin on the wiki again. Category:Public Information